When the time comes, falling feels like home
by forestmajic
Summary: AU oneshot. Frustrated Stiles throws a rock at Derek. Hand holding involved... Fluff? My first teen wolf fic. Please comment


Title: When the time comes, falling into darkness feels like home.

Author: notbettynotcool

Pairing: Stiles Stilinski/Derek Hale

Summary: AU, one shot

Rating: PG...(Again I don't know)

Author's note: Angsty but fluffy. I think. I haven't written in ages. I hope you like it.

Word Count: 959

Stiles finds the Camaro where Derek said it would be. He stalled for a second when he remembered the two hour trek in the woods and the muddy state of his sneakers and briefly wondered if Derek would bite his head off, if he trekked the mud in. There was a shot from a rifle far off, but close enough to force Stiles from his previous train of thought and he jumped in the Camaro - muddy shoes or not.

He drove around for forty minutes mindlessly, he finally realized he didn't know where to go, didn't know what to do if Derek didn't find him, and lastly the thing he didn't want to think about was what if that shot in the distance was for Derek. What if this was it? What if Stiles was all alone now, how would he protect Scott's mom, or his dad from the new hunters? Panic seemed to be the place to go, he was just thankful Scott and the pack was far away and safe, away from these new hunters.

The rain started, it was pouring when the passenger door swung open at an intersection, Stiles panicked at he watched the rain soaked Alpha fall into the seat. The smell of rain and blood filled the tiny space between them. Stiles couldn't help but watch as Derek shook and vibrated in the seat next to him.

"Derek-" He said, reaching out, Derek snatched his hand and threw it away from him and growled.

"Drive." He managed to growl. Stiles floored it to nowhere, hoping to get enough distance between the hunters and them. Derek is safe and alive. Derek is safe – His train of thought was interrupted by Derek grunting in pain as his body tried to heal. The smell of his blood invading his nostrils, Stiles fought the urge to pull over. He knew Derek, Derek didn't like when Stiles panicked.

He drove to the quarry, his dad told him never to go there, but Stiles didn't think of anywhere else that would be safe. Derek's moans of pain grew less and less, he was healing, a feeling of relief washed over him and they sat in silence in the car, until Stiles finally opened his mouth.

"You have to leave." He said, they didn't dare look at each other for whatever reason, Stiles couldn't look at him like this.

"I have to protect the humans I put in danger." He said. Stiles fumed and stepped out of the vehicle, only turning to peek his head back in.

"You can't protect me as much as I can protect you!" he yelled and slammed the door, stomping off into a corner of the quarry, only to look back and see Derek sink deeper into the seat. The words had slipped so easily out of his mouth, he didn't regret them – It was true.

He tried not to look at the car, but found himself glancing into the shadows of it, as he began throwing stones into the darkness. It seemed like hours when Derek finally followed him. They said nothing as Derek leaned lazily on a stone waiting for Stiles to be done with his new insanity of flinging rocks into the darkness. But Stiles wasn't throwing at the darkness, he was throwing them at invisible imaginary Derek's angrily. Stiles wondered for a moment if he was in fact – Insane.

He had hardly noticed when Derek came closer and grabbed him arm, Stiles couldn't bring himself to look at him and dropped his arm in defeat. Refusing to look at Derek afraid to see what he would see in the Alpha's eyes.

They stayed like that for several moments before Derek opened his mouth.

"Let's go, before the Sheriff starts wondering where his son is." He said, letting go of his arm and walking off towards the car. He didn't know what had gotten into him, he clenched the stone in his fist and flung it towards Derek, hitting him expertly in the middle of his back, throwing it as hard as the former lacrosse player could.

Derek stopped, he inhaled slowly, Stiles wondered if Derek would actually consider killing him right now, he watched fearfully as Derek seemed to grow as his body grew stiff. Panic rose, but faded when Derek instantly shrunk and continued his trek towards his car. Leaving Stiles alone and horribly embarrassed, but more importantly hurt.

That night, when Stiles had heard the tell-tale signs that Derek was on the roof, he fought himself for a second and considered not unlocking the window, forgetting the fact that if Derek really wanted to be inside, he would be. Guilt of his earlier actions forced him off his bed and to the window opening it for him. His head popped out to find Derek kneeling away, searching the street for possible dangers. He slowly turned to find Stiles staring. Their eyes met for the first time in the whole evening, a peace washed over Derek when Stiles apologize silently, he wondered back inside, only to fall into the bed leaving enough space for Derek. But Derek as always sat on the floor beside the bed, by the door, in view of the window and mostly importantly in arms reach of Stiles.

Stiles flipped to his side to watch Derek, whose eyes stared at something off into the darkness far away, but never at him. He reached out his hand in the darkness, wondering if Derek noticed, he was drifting to sleep when he felt Derek's abnormally warm hand find his, a smile crept over the sleeping teenager as he fell into the blackness of sleep, knowing he would always find Derek waiting for him, in the darkness.


End file.
